


Of brothers and hidden identities.

by SilverInStars



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Family Feels, Other, chic Jiyong, cute Xiumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Minseok- One day he appears at Jiyong's door.</p><p>"So I'm your brother and I need to stay here for a year."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Brother.

Year: 2008  
  
“So…I’m your brother and I need to stay here for a year.”  
  
That’s what the pizza guy told Jiyong when he opened the door with a few bills in hand, ready to dive into his peperoni pizza. He was having a rare Saturday at home, and decided to spend the day in his PJ’s watching old reruns of Saeguk dramas. Daegeum had gotten over recently, while he’d been busy with album promotions, and Jiyong was eager to return to his binge watching. It was late into the evening, late enough for Jiyong to look at his watch and realize that he had forgotten to go grocery shopping; pizza had been his obvious last minute option. Especially considering that he was easily susceptible to the pizza hut advertisement running, while he made his choice.  
  
“And I might have eaten half of your pizza,” the kid continued with a sheepish grin. Jiyong had to give him some props, he hadn’t made the usual wardrobe errors that his fans tended to make while staging their dramatic entrances. His clothes were a casual hoody, with a giant yellow smiley face printed on the front, accompanied with skinny jeans and well-worn sneakers. Jiyong like to humor these ones, it couldn’t have been easy to get past the security stationed on the ground floor of his apartment complex.  
  
“Do you want a signature? Actually no, I’m in a good mood, how about a picture?” he asked the boy, crossing his arms and leaning against his doorway. He smirked a little in a way that he knew his fans tended to like. Three years into his debut, and Jiyong knew exactly how to play the crowd, or rather, the person, in this particular case. All he received in return though, was a thoroughly confused look. The man-child in front of him definitely resembled a squirrel right now with the way he angled his head to the side, landing his curious gaze on Jiyong.  
  
“If you don’t believe me I have proof. The adoption agency gave me these. I think you’ll recognize the name- Sunshine days.” He rummaged through the blue backpack on his shoulder with one hand while trying not to drop the pizza box with the other. Jiyong eyes widened a fraction, the name was familiar to him but he pressed his lips together and just looked on silently wondering what the boy was up to. The situation was almost comical, the sound from the war scene playing on his television giving them an appropriate sound track.  
  
A couple of folded papers were shoved into his hands a minute later and a relieved grin spread across the pizza guy’s face. “This should be it. Oh and also, I’m Minseok, Kim Minseok.” The guy’s hand went to his head to remove his red baseball cap for a second and pace it back on with a slight angle. Really, Jiyong couldn’t see any possible resemblance between them that could hint to a blood relationship. His fingers slid between the crease folding the papers and flipped them open anyway. There was an acute silence while he scanned the printed words his eyes narrowing with each second that passed. This had to be some sort of joke.  
  
“No, it isn’t.”  
  
His head shot up to look at the pizza guy, ah no wait, he had introduced himself as Kim Minseok. The kid pursed his lips in a semi pout. There was a clueless aura about him, not the boisterous kind that Jiyong was used to with Daesung, but a silent type. His eyes shot to the papers avoiding Jiyong’s glare, “It was written all over your face, you still don’t believe me.”  
  
Since this ridiculous debacle had begun, Jiyong was for the first time- appropriately stunned. People could rarely figure him out even after knowing him for years. He prided himself on being adept at keeping his actual thoughts in check. Even Youngbae had trouble from time to time, but this kid had accounted his thoughts in five minutes. He shook his head a little, no it was just a lucky guess. Everyone had those once in a while.  
  
“Err, if you’re bugged out by the fact that I can read you, I can keep it to myself. I’ve heard co-habitation is all about compromise.”  
  
“What the fuck?” Jiyong scowled, he leaned out grabbed Kim Minseok’s collar and pulled him inside the apartment. He shut the door quickly and slammed the larger body on the closed door. He doubted this would have been possible for him if he hadn’t caught Minseok by surprise. The apparently younger boy, if going by what the papers stated, yelped as his back collided harshly against the hard surface.  
  
“Hey be careful I have important things in my bag-“ Minseok’s voice died in his throat when he saw the chilling glare Jiyong sported. Any excitement he might have had at the thought of finally having a brother was crushed by that single look.  
  
“Explain.” Jiyong growled out and Minseok wondered if it was too late to back out.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
“I see the resemblance.” Youngbae muttered under his breath offering Minseok an awkward smile in comfort. Jiyong just rolled his eyes at his friend. “What?! C’mon, I bet the make-up noonas could make you’ll look even similar. Fuck, have you told Seungri?, he’s going to have a field day with this once he gets over his initial jealousy at having a 'rival'.”  
  
“Youngbae-ah. If I wanted more problems on my plate, I would have called little Seunghyun over.” Jiyong was seated at the furthest end of the couch, away from Minseok, with a look that could freeze hell over, but Dong Youngbae was Kwon Jiyong’s best friend of fourteen years and it didn’t take him long to notice the looks the two newly found brothers would exchange when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Jiyong’s aura of death was mostly for show, though it would be pretty tough on the younger brother until he caved.  
  
“Can I stay over? It’s just a year.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I won’t bug you I swear! You won’t even know I’m here.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Youngbae sighed, this had been going on for the past half hour since he had arrived. He realized that if he didn’t interject into their conversation soon, the three of them would be circling around the same unending dilemma for the entire night. As much as he loved Jiyong, Youngbae had a girlfriend- which entitled that he be home by a certain hour. The room was thick with tension, Jiyong had his legs crossed and was staring at his nails like they had the answer to all his questions. It was his posture when he felt cornered. Youngbae turned to look at Minseok to see the boy sneaking helpless glances in Jiyong’s direction.  
  
The boy probably had his own reasons too.  
  
Youngbae sighed, he would help Minseok this one time. The kid would have to figure out how to deal with Jiyong on his own after that. Youngbae waited till Minseok finally looked up to catch his eye, then he mouthed a few keywords. He was glad that Jiyong’s younger brother was quick to catch on. Minseok’s eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously from side to side, but Youngbae held his gaze urging him to go for it.  
  
Minseok cleared his throat and hugged his backpack close to his chest. He didn’t understand why Youngbae-ssi thought this would work when his begging and pleading didn’t. Yet, by the law he would not be allowed to live on his own until he was nineteen so he didn’t really have that much of an option.  
  
“I don’t have anywhere else to go. Please… _hyung_.”  
  
Jiyong’s entire frame froze and had the situation been any different, Youngbae would have burst out laughing at his friend’s current predictability. Even their company hoobaes knew that G-dragon was a sucker for being called _hyung_ or _oppa_. Minseok had a further advantage of being actually blood related to Jiyong.  
  
“Argh..” Jiyong groaned running his hands through his hair. He stood up abruptly and stalked forward till he was standing in front of Minseok. His arms were folded in front of him and he tapped his foot rapidly on the floor in an impatient manner. Minseok looked up and met Jiyong’s sharp gaze with a kicked puppy one of his own. Jiyong wasn’t sure if the kid was really that innocent or this was some cleverly crafted ploy, but looking into Minseok’s silently pleading dark eyes, he was forced to relent.  
  
“Blue or Orange?”  
  
“What?” Minseok asked further confused.  
  
“I have two guest rooms.”  
  
The grin that broke across Minseok’s face was all the warning Jiyong got before his brother’s arms wrapped themselves tightly around his middle. Jiyong was used to hugging people, this was well-known. However, growing up in a country where everyone had always been more conservative than he was, he had been more acquainted with instigating skin-ship than receiving it. So he just stood with his arms dangling uselessly at his side, while Minseok’s head plowed into his stomach.  
  
“Thanks a lot _hyung_. I swear you won’t regret this. ” Minseok’s muffled voice sounded from his stomach.  
  
“I already am.” Jiyong replied dryly, hoping that he wouldn’t end up getting drool on his new silk night suit. Youngbae’s lips quirked at the corner. He heard the hint of warmth in Jiyong’s voice and figured that they were going to be just fine. He picked his jacket off the side of the couch, were he had left it strewn earlier, and made his way to the front door. Youngbae planned to peacefully leave the brothers with this image of a happy ending. He would have succeeded too, if it wasn’t for Jiyong’s abnormally warm hand clamping down on his when he turned the door knob.  
  
“Yah! You can’t leave now!”  
  
Youngbae looked forlornly at the door, he had been so close with his exit. His date would apparently have to wait a little longer.  
  
“I thought everything was solved?” He asked Jiyong trying to be as patient as possible.  
  
Jiyong gave him a look that said he was an idiot. “How is anything solved? I mean what should I do with him? I’ve heard of the store Mothercare, so if a baby was dropped at my door I would go there. Why didn’t they create an equivalent for brothers?! Haven’t they ever thought that the brothers of the world might need help in care too?”  
  
  
Youngbae pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, “Jiyongie this might come as a surprise to you, but it’s a seventeen year old _teenager_ sitting on your couch, _not_ a six month baby. I’m sure he can take care of himself well enough.”  
  
Jiyong just looked at him disbelievingly and Youngbae sighed, “Well he’s get to go to university I’m guessing, so you’re going to have to ask him what's he going to do about that, maybe he can go to the one Seungri goes too.”  
  
Jiyong nodded and held up a finger, “Wait let me write this down.” He disappeared down the hallway to scrounge for some paper and Youngbae shook his head at the retreating back. It was this side of Jiyong that made him charming to the people who got to know him. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out already knowing who it was.  
  
_Let’s break up.  
  
_ His members always wondered why he couldn’t keep a girlfriend around for too long even when he did finally start dating. Youngbae definitely blamed his members. He understood that he was the calm one, the nice one, _the easy to step all over one-_ but did they have to call him each time they had some sort of life crises? He laughed a little, who was he kidding? He was glad they called him.  
  
He still blamed them though.  
  
“Umm..Youngbae-ssi?”  
  
Youngbae looked up from his phone, it was a little alien to hear his name being called with so much respect. “Just call me hyung, I’m not really into that kind of formality,” he said, making sure to smile kindly. Kim Minseok had most likely been through a lot if it brought him all the way here. Minseok just nodded with a small smile of his own. He still looked a little nervous, if the way his kept shifting on his feet was to indicate.  
  
“And yes, I will tell you all of Jiyongie’s deepest darkest secrets if you ask nicely enough. Don’t let anyone fool you, ruining each other’s reputations is what friends are actually for,” he added with a mischievous grin. Minseok laughed at his words, looking a little more relaxed. The kid was okay, Youngbae guessed. He seemed nice enough especially when compared to their own enthusiastic maknae.  
  
“I just hope he doesn’t hate me,” Minseok admitted.  
  
Youngbae shook his head in disagreement, “Wrong, what you should actually hope for is that he doesn’t end up liking you too much. Jiyong can get clingy, _very clingy_. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts.” Minseok opened his mouth, most likely to ask Youngbae what exactly he meant by his words but their conversation was cut off with Jiyong’s entry.  
  
“Don’t let all the chicness trick you either, he’s the kind of guy to write on a _SpongeBob notepad_ with a classic fountain pen that I’m sure was a gift from some English prince,” Youngbae added, pointing to the mentioned objects in Kwon leaders hands as he came striding back in his silk Armani night suit.  
  
Jiyong gave Youngbae a very unimpressed look, “You really need to up your swag man, this is a latest edition in SpongeBob merchandise.”  
  
“See what I mean?”  
  
Minseok grinned at the two men, it was fun to watch them go back and forth. Their banter had a comfortable vibe that spoke of a long term friendship. He wondered whether now would be a good time to mention the career path he’d planned to take. He would probably be able to learn a lot from the two of them, they would become his sunbaes in the near future.  
  
“Yah are you sure you don’t want to have dinner with us?”  
  
Youngbae waved his hand declining, "I put some food in the fridge, it should last you until Immo comes to visit you. I’ve got some stuff to do in the city today. Sajangnim said we could get an appointment for my London visa.”  
  
“Alright man. I’ll see you when I see you then.” Jiyong replied bumping his fist with Youngbae’s.


	2. Meet the family.

It was around three in the morning when Jiyong felt someone shake him harshly. His mind fought hard against the forceful awakening. Two things did not bode well with his groggy and sleep deprived self. One- He never missed his alarm, so he was being woken before the needed time, hence cutting down on his precious sleep time. Two- He had fallen asleep on his own bed, therefore someone had entered his room without his permission.  
  
When he felt the hand on his shoulder again, his own shot out to grab it,   
  
“There better be an earthquake going on outside.”  
  
“It’s me _hyung_!” was the frantic response he got and Jiyong opened his eyes to the sight of Kim Minseok, his brother of maybe seven hours was looking at him with wide eyes. In the darkness of his room Minseok was just a pale face with extremely round pupils. He knew everyone had round pupils, but Minseok’s seems somehow rounder, if possible. The boy was straddling Jiyong with his fingers clamped down firmly on Jiyong’s shoulders.  
  
“Minseok-ah, are you planning on shooting a bed scene with me?” Jiyong asked the boy with a raised row.  
  
“What?! No!”  
  
“Then how about you get off me?”  
  
Minseok scrambled off Jiyong after giving him a grin that was a mixture of sheepish and apologetic. “I was trying to wake you up, but you sleep like the dead so it was pretty tough,” he explained with a slight shrug. He was wearing a large power rangers t-shirt and his bare toes peaked out from underneath his long track pants. Jiyong rubbed his palm across his face, somewhere in his head Daesung’s voice warned him _, “Hyung! Do you know the amount of germs on out palms?!”_ What Daesung didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him however and Jiyong rarely had the patience for his dongsaeng’s nagging when he was _actually_ present.   
  
“So?”  
  
Minseok angled his head back in the curious squirrel expression Jiyong was slowly starting to familiarize himself with, “ _Nae hyung?_ ”  
  
“Didn’t you have a reason to wake me up?” Jiyong narrowed his eyes at Minseok, “Are you afraid of the dark or something? Then the answer is no, I will not share my bed with you.” Satisfied at getting his point across Jiyong made to lay down again, his dreams of performing with Maroon 5 just a few seconds away.  
“It just doesn’t make sense.”  
  
Jiyong sighed and then opened one eye, “What is that supposed to mean?”  
  
“You haven’t asked me anything. I mean for all you know I could be a thief or a serial killer!”  
  
For a second Jiyong wondered if this kid was serious, “Sure, what’s the plan? Steal all my acorns and then bite me to death with your squirrel teeth?”   
  
“Kwon Jiyong-ssi! I’m trying to be serious here.” Minseok grumbled scowling at Jiyong. He folded his arms across his chest and puffed his cheeks out and Jiyong had to hold back from mentioning that Minseok’s current appearance really did nothing to help his argument. Jiyong couldn’t understand what Minseok’s problem was, wasn’t it okay if the boy got what he wanted?  
  
“We already did a background check. Youngbae knows someone who knows someone. If you were a fraud then I would have kicked you out of here faster then you could say ‘ _hyung_ ’” Jiyong ruffled the back of his head uncomfortably. He had felt a little guilty about it once Minseok’s story checked out, but with his career on the line he didn’t really have the option of waiting around.  
  
Minseok’s mouth fell open in silent ‘oh’. “Alright but shouldn’t you still be asking me questions. Like how your mom met my dad-“  
  
 Jiyong interrupted the boy by raising his hand up, “I don’t want to hear anything about _that_ woman. I only have one mother and her name is Song Dami.”   
  
Minseok flinched at the sharp tone Jiyong’s voice had taken when referring to their mother. He couldn’t really blame him for it. It appeared that Jiyong hyung had also been hurt by that woman. Minseok still loved her though, he couldn’t help it. He always had a weak heart with it came to his family members or rather lack of them. His hyung watched Minseok as he mulled and Minseok watched him too. Maybe if he stared at him long enough he would be able to figure it out.  
  
What exactly was his hyung thinking?  
  
“If that’s all I’m going back to sleep and don’t even think about coming in here at such an hour again.” Jiyong flung his arm over his eyes in a clear indication that the conversation was over. Minseok padded towards the door slowly but before leaving he turned around and whispered softly, _“I’m really glad you let me stay hyung.”  
  
_ It was only when Minseok was safely out of earshot that Jiyong moved his arm away from his face. He starred up at his yellow painted ceiling quietly.  
  
“ _I guess I’m glad too.”  
_  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________.  
  
  
The next morning brought the arrival of Seungri. The maknae came over with a small package wrapped neatly in newspaper. Jiyong and Minseok had been having an awkward breakfast. Now with the sun’s bright rays shining in from the windows of his apartment, it was easy to realize that he had absolutely no conversation material to carry on with. So when the doorbell rang Jiyong was sure he was not the only one to breathe a sigh of relief.   
  
“Hyung! Seungri’s here!” The man himself greeted after Jiyong let him in.   
  
“I can see that,” Jiyong replied dryly. While it could be useful during their performances, Seungri’s egoistical aegyo was not something Jiyong liked to deal with on a regular basis. Even when Seungri had been an SM trainee, Jiyong and Youngbae had watched his audition shows and pitied the group that would have to deal with this boy. The fates definitely laughed at them for this one.  
  
Seungri’s eyes darted around immediately, “So I heard about your brother from Youngbae hyung.” He kicked off his shoes haphazardly and walked further into the apartment, “I’ll have you know that I’m popular among girls my age, so I’m not going to lose against anyone. Even if it’s your brother-“  
  
Seungri stopped short when his eyes landed on Minseok sitting idly at the dining table waiting for them. At the exact moment that Minseok bowed his greeting, Seungri spun around to face Minseok, “Okay _that_ -“he jabbed his finger in Minseok’s direction, “Is what unfair is called hyung. I mean if one sibling is good looking, shouldn’t the other one be ugly?”  
  
“Lee Seunghyun.” Jiyong warned, and Seungri sighed.  
  
“Well I’m still not giving up my spot as the most handsome guy in my university,” he continued stubbornly, but went over to the table anyway, “Yah, firstly never call me Seunghyun- I don’t like my name so only the hyungs can do that. Secondly, stay away from my chicks and we’ll get along like a house on fire- capish?”  
  
Minseok nodded in response, “Kim Minseok, and I’m not that into chicks anyway.” He shifted over one seat to make place for Seungri and handed the other boy a plate.   
  
“ _What?!_ How can you not be into chicks?!” Seungri exclaimed, he pushed the package he had been carrying earlier into Minseok’s hands grabbing a plate of food while he was at it. “I was going to give this to you when hyung was not around but I think it’s better if you open it now.”  
  
Jiyong who had seated himself back while the two were conversing gave Seungri a suspicious look. Gifts from their maknae could be dangerous at times. Minseok who had no idea of this smiled at Seungri. “You didn’t have to get me anything.” He said slipping his finger under the wrapping.  
  
“Oh this much is nothing, I am Bigbang’s Seungri after all.” Seungri said munching on his eggs and sausages.  
  
Minseok’s eyes widened when he realized exactly _what_ Seungri had gotten for him.  
  
“Is this-I-I mean-” He was sure his face resembled a fire engine truck right about now.  
  
Jiyong leaned forward to take a look and on realizing what it was it reached across and smacked Seungri on the back of his head.  
  
“Ouch hyung! What’s that for?” Seungri moaned rubbing the back of his head.  
  
“For being an idiot.”  
  
“C’mon, I’m doing him a favor. Not like you have any decent _porn mags_ lying around here.” He turned to Minseok with a pout, “You don’t like it?” His eyes were a little wide, and Minseok genuinely felt like Seungri took his response quite seriously.  
  
Minseok looked a little hesitant before he nodded to himself, “Thanks a lot for the gift Seungri-ssi.”  
  
Seungri grinned at him, “Your welcome man.” He turned to Jiyong with a triumphant expression, “ _See_ , he gets it. I’m going to take my plate to the kitchen now, before you end up hitting me for not cleaning up.” He hopped out of his chair, grabbed his plate and walked off to the kitchen. Jiyong got up as well, but he paused behind Minseok’s chair on the way.  
  
“You didn’t have to go along with little Seunghyun’s antics.”   
  
Minseok stopped eating, wondering if the warmth in Jiyong’s voice was just an illusion. Fingers that were not his own entangled into his hair, ruffling it softly.  
  
“You’re a good kid _lil bro_.”  
  
When Jiyong disappeared into the kitchen after Seungri it took all of Minseok’s self-control to not place meaning behind the man’s words. He was failing terribly though. After all, this was the first time Jiyong had acknowledged him as _his brother_.  
  
It felt good.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So if you've got this far I really have to thank you a whole bunch. This was inspired by the fact the images of GD and Xiumin looking alike.   
> Lotsh of wuv

**Author's Note:**

> Wohoooo. To those who are reading thanks a lot. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
